


Cloying

by hearmyvoice



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearmyvoice/pseuds/hearmyvoice
Summary: If the prince had to choose a word to describe the princess of Enchancia, he would use the wordsweet.





	Cloying

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 39: Sweet.

Sofia was the sweetest princess Hugo could have known, of that he had no doubt. Always thinking of helping others without expecting anything in return, or no matter how badly the relationship began, the princess' kind heart was bigger than anyone could think.

Almost _cloying_ , the prince was fascinated that she had not changed in all the time they had known.

"Good morning," whispered the sleepy princess, lazily kissing Hugo's cheek, who smiled happily hugging his girlfriend's naked body to fill her face and neck with kisses, also muttering a "good morning" delighted with the sweet laughs and sighs that she dedicated to him.

**Author's Note:**

> My guilty fandom when I was younger, and for which I felt a blow of nostalgia when it finished lol.


End file.
